happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mele Kalikimaka
Mele Kalilimaka is the 8th episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style. It is also the first Christmas episode in the series. This episode also introduces Flaky's sister Kimimeeky and her older brother PePe. In this episode, Flaky and her siblings throw a Christmas party. Cast Starring: *Flaky *Kimimeeky (debut) *PePe (debut) *Jay Jay Featuring: *Pop & Cub *Uncle Fuzzy *KoKo *Russell The Pirate *Mime Appearance: *The Mole Plot Flaky, Kimimeeky, Jay Jay, and PePe are decorating their beach house in Kapaa for Christmas. Flaky hangs up the stockings, PePe and Jay Jay bake some cookies and Kimimeeky is decorating the tree. The timer on the oven scares PePe that he wets his special undergarments. He darts to the bathroom to change his special undergarments and takes out the cookies to cool. Jay Jay puts the cookies on the cooling rack. The doorbell rings and Flaky rushes to the door to answer it. Pop & Cub and Uncle Fuzzy have arrived first. Flaky escorts them to the den. Then KoKo the hula teacher arrives and PePe escorts her to the den. Russell and Mime are the last to arrive. Kimimeeky escorts them to the den and gives The Mole a Thumbs up for bringing them. The Mole honks back. Pop tells PePe to look after Cub while he goes to the bathroom upstairs. Cub sees PePe's special undergarments and laughs. PePe looks at Cub's diaper and nervously laughs. Cub crawls over and climbs into PePe's special undergarments and PePe laughs in amazement. He loves it when Cub crawls into his special undergarments. Pop comes down and sees Cub in PePe's special undergarments. PePe's cheeks turn red and he hands Cub over to Pop. PePe explains what Cub did, Later at the table, Flaky carves the goose. Everybody feasts. Then Later in the den, Pop puts on his Santa outfit and hands out gifts to Flaky and her siblings, Uncle Fuzzy, Cub, Mime, Russell, and KoKo. Flaky and her siblings get some movies, rock music, sports stuff and a boombox. Uncle Fuzzy opens up his and Pop's gifts. Uncle Fuzzy got some redneck comedy cds and some gift cards, Pop got some new bed sheets, Cub gets some new baby toys. Russell gets a new fishing hook and Mime gets new drinking glasses. KoKo gets some new hula skirts. PePe asks the group to sing We Wish You A Merry Christmas Christmas Around The Tree. They do and end the episode. Moral: "The best gifts come from the heart!" Deaths None Injuries None Destruction None Trivia * This is the first HTF Hawaiian Style episode without any blood or gore of any kind, the first without any injuries, the first episode where Cub leaves his diaper alone and the first to be a Christmas episode. * The Santa outfit Pop wears is the same one he wore in Clause For Concern, however the sack is a different one than in the former and is a different color matching Pop's Santa outfit. * Mele Kalilimaka is the name of an Hawaiian Christmas song. Considering that Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style is in Hawaii, it makes perfect sense. * Jay Jay makes his return in this episode. * Flaky's siblings are that Flaky is the youngest making her the baby of the Family, Jay Jay the 2nd youngest, Kimimeeky the 3rd youngest and PePe the eldest. * Cub going into PePe's special undergarments making him laugh will become a running gag when Cub is around him in future episodes. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Debut Episodes